guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Soulz
We are the Bloody Soulz, we stand as one, we fight as one. An insult to one is an insult to all. Respect our Leader. Respect our Honor. Respect our Blade.-Bloody Soulz Battle chant General Information All members of the guild below Reservist rank must maintain a minimum xp tax of 2%, otherwise they will be kicked after a short grace period. There is no minimum lvl for our guild and we accept Free to play and pay to play players, however, we would prefer if members below lvl 20 could raise their lvl's as soon as possible.We also encourage advancing any professions you might have, so as to help the guild. 'Rank' Military Branch Each rank tier from initiate up to treasurer in the military branch is based on this formula: Rank Tier is equal to R in the formula 2^R\approx\text{XP Contribution}/1000 Example: John Doe has 6,584 xp contributed to the guild, and he want's to know if he can be a reservist. So, he finds that 6,584/1000 is approximately 6.5, which is not 2 to the third or the next power of 2 after 4. An important thing to note is that often times a person on trial will be granted the right to manage their own xp in order to advance to initiate faster. this all depends on whether or not someone capable of monitoring progress is on and what the On trial members level is. Commerce Branch It is also important to note that the commerce branch is mainly focused on crafting and thus rank is based on what your craft's are what level they are and how much you've contributed to the guild. Merchant rank is for characters tat are being used as shops for the guild. Breeder rank is for people that are maintaining mounts for the guild. Executive Branch In the Executive Branch Rank is more based on contribution to the guild than anything else. it is also key to note that anyone of the mentor rank is actually an alternate character of the leader. More Info Executive ranks and rights will be handed out at the leisure of the upper echelons. Gxp contribution is only a qualifying factor for green ranks, other factors such as leadership skill and trustworthiness are also considered. Your Rank decides the pecking order items collected from preceptors as well as other things such as handouts. It is against the rules to attack guild members of the opposite alignment unless it is during a prism battle or heart battle. Guild Roster Executive Branch Leader- Fliped Mentor- Atsuma Elven-Ranger Second in Command- Angedelombre Commerce Branch Military Branch Reservist- Intelligent-Storm Guard- Initiate- Epicus-Ultima Nakayami Rarmjollnir By-chrome Jar-ar Ahstimu Notices Forum Atsuma Lawliet is currently working on scripting a forum and homepage for us through the use of info boards. Events No events are scheduled If you would like to schedule an event inform someone of treasurer rank or higher with the event idea as well as the time and place for the event List of Contributors -- 01:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) --Atsuma Lawliet 01:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Category:English-speaking guilds Category:Peaceful Guilds